Su Trueno y su Relámpago
by Rinoax
Summary: Cuando una tormenta acecha también hay que tener fuerza para poder reunir el valor suficiente y enfrentarse a ella...


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumplestiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**Sumario: Cuando una tormenta acecha también hay que tener fuerza para poder reunir el valor suficiente y enfrentarse a ella...  
**

**NA: Esta vez, ha sido un fic conjunto entre MSD y yo, así que ella lo colgará en ingles y yo en español . Si queréis leer la versión inglesa pasaros por su perfil :)**

**Parte de la serie de ****Momentos perdidos y cosas cotidianas****. Secuela de Corazones desgarrados y Pozos, abrazos y encuentros. **

* * *

**Su Trueno y su Relámpago.**

El viento soplaba tan fuerte que la lluvia chocaba contra las ventanas, sonando más parecido a los golpes del granizo que a unas simples gotas de lluvia. Bella tenía todas las lámparas de la habitación encendidas, dos de ellas estaban en cada lado de su cama y otra encima de la cómoda. Era la más rara, tenía burbujas flotando que la hacían reír.

Pero ahora no había risas aquella noche. Las lámparas no ayudaba nada. Daban a la habitación el mismo espeluznante tono azul que había visto en el manicomio y las sombras irregulares que se proyectaban, le hacían recordar el tiempo que había pasado en la mazmorra de la reina.

Al menos, en esta habitación olía diferente. Tanto el manicomio como la mazmorra eran fríos y tenían un olor a moho; esta habitación olía a lavanda -Rumpesltislkin había dicho que la ayudaría a dormir- y era mucho más cálida que su antigua residencia. Tiró las mantas sobre ella a la vez que un trueno explotaba y sin estar lo suficientemente preparada notó como sacudió la casa. ¿Era eso o eran sus propios temblores?

Nunca había escuchado una tormenta cuando había estado en la mazmorra, ya que había estado bajo tierra y como consecuencia, no había podido escuchar casi nada del exterior. En el hospital, todo el sonido había sido ensordecido a la perfección, salvo por el ocasional clic que sonaba de la bisagra que se escuchaba cuando Regina levantaba la pequeña puertecilla para observarla.

Cuando un trueno sonó de nuevo, Bella saltó y se sentó con firmeza en la cama. Miró al rededor con sus ojos, buscando a alguien, aun cuando sabía que si alguien estaba allí, sería Rumpelstilskin. En este lugar estaba segura. Rum estaba justo al fondo del pasillo, y sabía que él sería capaz de cruzar el infierno para evitar que alguien la atrapase para volver a encerrarla de nuevo.

Ella continuó repitiéndose a sí misma que estaba a salvo. Era un lema que susurraba cada vez que se despertaba con pesadillas, o cuando no podía dormir, o cuando la vieja casa crujía sobre sus cimientos. El lema debería de haber funcionado con la tormenta...pero no lo hacía. Sus hombros se tensaron cuando un relámpago deslumbró por la parte de afuera de su ventana y después, un nuevo trueno sacudió la casa.

Se aferró a las sábanas y respiró hondo, intentando mantener su pánico bajo control. Utilizó todas las técnicas que el Doctor Hopper le había sugerido que usase cuando empezase a sentir los principios de un ataque. Nada dio resultado.

Cuando las luces parpadearon para acabar apagándose, Bella gritó y se agarró la cabeza pero al final, su voz acabó ahogándose con el sonido del trueno. Necesitaba a Rumpelstilskin pero eso significaba que tendría que aventurarse por el pasillo que sin ninguna duda, estaría totalmente oscuro. Pero era hacer frente a la oscuridad y encontrar a Rumpel o quedarse sentada en la habitación, sola y rodeada de cuatro paredes, siendo abrazada por sus miedos en vez de los brazos de él.

Inspiró y exhaló varias veces antes de retirar las sábanas que la cubrían. No se molestó en ponerse las zapatillas, de todas formas no sabría donde estarían entre aquella oscuridad, y con cuidado se abrió paso hasta la pared en la que sabía que estaría la puerta. Palpó alrededor hasta que encontró el manillar y lo giró, revelando el oscuro pasillo. Cogió otra bocanada de aire, el ritmo de su corazón estaba aumentando hasta el punto en el que ella misma podía escuchar los latidos en sus oidos, y notar su pulso en su cuello sin tener la necesidad de tocarlo.

Se valiente y el coraje te seguirá.

Ese era su lema. O lo había sido antes de que la capturasen. Si miraba atrás, todas las veces que había sido valiente había sido por el bien de otros. Ahora solo estaba ella, así que tenía que buscar dentro de si misma e invocar el poco valor que quedaba en su corazón.

Saltó cuando otro trueno le gritó a sus espaldas, pero mantuvo su azulada mirada en la oscuridad que la puerta abierta mostraba. El doctor Hopper había dicho que el primer paso para hacer algo, siempre era el más difícil.

Y dio un paso adelante, pasando de un suelo enmoquetado a uno de madera dura. Bella tembló cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda su pierna. Se agarró a la pared de al lado y deslizó su mano por la superficie mientras se abría camino por el largo pasillo, hasta el dormitorio principal. Cayó un relámpago permitiendo por un momento mostrar los objetos dispersos del pasillo. Parecía como si estuviese ayudándola en su navegación. El trueno lo siguió y Bella chilló bajito, parecía que estaba tratando de hacer que saliese corriendo para esconderse.

Al parecer, estaba empezando a pensar que los dos fenómenos estaban luchando por ella. El trueno, aquel que podía hacerle menos daño, quería asustarla. El relámpago, un fenómeno natural que podría matarla, le ayudaba.

El rayo y el trueno tenían un cierto parecido a Rumpelstilskin que casi hizo que acabase perdiendo su miedo ante ellos. Rum nunca querría hacerle daño, pero sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. Es cierto que la había asustado algunas veces pero lo había hecho de forma juguetona. Él no había hecho nada dañino contra ella desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Sintiendo una nueva fuente de coraje continuó su viaje hacia su propio trueno y relámpago. Se detuvo y espero a que el relámpago resplandeciera para poder ver y comenzó a navegar hacia el futuro que había vislumbrado hacía unos momentos. Cuando otro trueno sonó, Bella apretó sus dientes pero esta vez, no saltó.

Llegó a su destino y buscó el pomo de la puerta, el relámpago brillo y le dio el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia abajo y coger el pomo. Lo giró y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

-Rumpelstilskin.-dijo ella y maldijo cuando un trueno crujió cuando justo cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca. Él no se movió, algo que la dejó perpleja por su capacidad de dormir con la sinfonía de aquella tormenta.

Se acercó hacia la cama y gateó sobre el suave colchón.

-¿Rumpelstislikin?- preguntó ella y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Escuchó un quejido y el diablillo se irguió.

-¿Bella? -dijo él mientras extendía su mano hacia la mesilla de noche, pero detuvo sus movimientos cuando ella habló.

-La bola de luz mágica se ha quedado sin aceite. -y a pesar de no poder distinguir su rostro sabía que los ojos de Rumpelstilskin estaban fijos en ella. Él extendió su brazo y tocó su cara con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien?-ante su pregunta, ella sacudió su rostro.

-Está demasiado oscuro.

De repente algo brilló en su mano y voló por la habitación hasta una cómoda de madera. La vieja lámpara de aceite volvió a la vida y sin necesidad de tocarla, la intensidad de la llama se ajustó sola. En cuanto vio el resplandor anaranjado, Bella comenzó a relajarse. Siempre había preferido la luz que provenía de una llama y no la de aquellas luces artificiales. Dejó escapar el aire y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Rumpelstilskin.

-Gracias.

-Mañana me aseguraré de coger algunas de estas lámparas para ti. Puedes coger esa y llevarla a tu habitación si-.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- él la miró sorprendido un momento pero luego su mirada se tornó a una de asombro. Bella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. -Allí hace frío y no podía dormir. Tu cama es bastante grande y pensé que podrías sentirte solo, así que he venido.

Estaba claro que una parte de lo que había dicho, era una mentira. Era ella la que estaba asustada y sola, y por la forma en la que él la estaba mirando, podría decirse que él también lo sabía.

-Por su puesto que puedes quedarte-contestó él.

Bella se metió bajo las sábanas con él y observó como Rum se tumbaba con lentitud. Bella cerró sus ojos, pero tan pronto como los cerró, escuchó como el trueno protestaba ante sus acciones con un grito. Con el segundo estruendo, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y miró a Rumpel.

A pesar de que estaba solo a medio metro de distancia, parecía que estaba tremendamente lejos. Que estuvieran separados, no parecía lo correcto. El aire frío golpeó sus brazos, haciéndola tiritar y solo se le ocurrió una forma de entrar en calor. Bueno, se le ocurrían muchas formas pero era la mejor forma.

_Se valiente y haz lo mejor._

Belle se aceró hacia él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Los ojos de Rumpelstilskin se abrieron con rapidez y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Ella esperó un momento para ver si él la alejaría. Cuando no lo hizo, Bella deslizó su brazo por su estómago y se abrazó a él.

-Parecía que tenías frío -susurró ella y tras unos segundos, lo notó reír.

-Lo estaba, querida. De hecho, estaba bastante congelado.-envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y cubrió sus cuerpos con las mantas.

Ambos se relajaron y Bella acurrucó su cara contra la cálida camisa del pijama.

-Rumpel, -habló ella con una voz somnolienta.

-¿Si, querida?

-¿Puedes apagar las luces?

La luz se apagó en un instante y ella se acurrucó más cerca de él. Sintiéndose amada y protegida por su propia personificación del trueno y del relámpago.

End.

* * *

**NA: Feliz aniversario Rumbellers :)**


End file.
